Forum:Yuuto
Characters Real Life Name: Yuuto Kasamuro Characters In-Game Name: Yukato Age and Birthday (Game Started on November 6th, 2022): 18 years, BD= May 6th 2004 Gender: M Future Occupation: Beater/ Solo player He collects a bunch of items and would be willing to sell them to others, but mostly he collects them for himself. He used to be a beta tester and has almost no will to help other people. Plays by himself. Statistics (See Attributes): Charisma- 3 Constitution- 23 Dexterity- 25 Perception- 25 Strength- 23 Willpower- 9 Intelligance- 19 Personality: He is a straight forward kind of person who will give you direct replies to answers (usually being only one word long). He limits his contact with other people usually, and it's very difficult to get him to open up and share his feelings... unless if you make him angry enough to the point where he punches your face in. He fears being betrayed really, which is why he is mostly a solo player. He gives most players a cold shoulder and only talks to them if he is selling something (or if they are in need of help). He doesn't really want to escape SAO because it was the only true escape from the real world which has given him so much pain. His remarks are usually sarcastic and he lacks people skills. Appearance Height: 5' 10" Build: Small Weight: around 119 Friends = none (At the moment) Relatives: older sister ,two twin younger brothers, a caring mother and father. Home town: Toyama, Japan Background: Yuuto grew up in the city of Toyama in Japan. He has both his mother and father but both work till late at night and he never really gets to see them. His older sister practically is raising him and his two younger twin brothers. When in preschool and elementary school he had a few friends, but they slowly moved away and eventually Yuuto lost contact with them. Yuuto only had one friend left named Aki Tsumoto, but when he was fourteen she died of Pnuemonia. Once he got into highschool he tried making friends with a boy named Juruo Nakasama. But Juruo betrayed him (I'm not telling how, if you want to know get Yuuto to trust your character enough to tell you.) To try to lock the pain away he started limiting contact with the outside world and started spending all his time in the virtual worlds. He got the nerve gear when it had first got released, and he actually was accepted as a beta tester for sword art online. Once the full version came out he made sure he would get it by preordering it. Because while beta testing SAO that was the only true peace he got. Before I can approve this, your character is missing the intelligence attribute entirely. You also only have 118 of the allowed 127 points. Did you mean to puit 9 points for intelligence? Cantalyssa (talk) 19:11, November 12, 2013 (UTC) -Whoops I didn't realize that, no wonder it seemed like I had a lot of extra points when trying to distribute them. So it is now fixed. Finmide 11/12/13 4:07 Pm looks like you have everything you need, so unless Cantalyssa sees something I missed that would make it so you need more work, then you're set to make the official page and begin your roleplaying experience Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:53, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Please create an actual qikia page now and register if you havent already on these forums: http://swordartonlinerp.boards.net/ Send the <::SYSTEM::> a message witht he topic " character Sheet" with a body of "" Cantalyssa (talk) 00:23, November 13, 2013 (UTC)